


A Mitzvah for Effort

by DenaCeleste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chanukah, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Identity, Jewish Stiles Stilinski, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: “I didn’t realize those came with cords attached. I thought the whole point of a menorah was to light candles,” Peter said, tone deceptively casual.Stiles aimed a look at Peter, likecome on man, you know me,and glanced at the instructions to make sure he got the setup right and knew which buttons to push. “I would prefer if my holiday traditions didn’t add to my boyfriend’s trauma. Just a personal preference.”





	A Mitzvah for Effort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that came to me during my own search for an electric menorah (because of reasons), and my fervent wish for more Jewish representation in general! *ahem* Sorry, it's a thing. Moving on...
> 
>  **Definition time!**
> 
> The generally accepted definition of a mitzvah (pl. mitzvot) is a good deed. The literal definition of mitzvah is "commandment", but its root is from a word that means "connection" (that word is tzavta, if you were curious). It's a connection to G-d, but also, a connection to your people through G-d, and in acting in a kind and loving way, a connection to G-d through people. 
> 
> Okay, with that out of the way...time for the thanks! 
> 
> To my dear Twist, who held my hand and betaed this with me (that was an interesting Gdoc experience!) as I worked through my nerves and the mess this was until we got it nice and shiny! 
> 
> To ThisDiscontentedWinter, FiccinDylan, fatcamp, and the other lovely folk of #FoxySterekTrash chat, thank you for offering all the support and approval! Y'all are the best, and it meant the world to me!
> 
> And without further ado...onto the fic!

Stiles carefully pulled the package with the gleaming silver menorah on the front from the unpacked box marked with the Star of David. Once he had it out, mindful of the other contents, he set it on the table by the front window. 

He’d been thinking it over since July, nearly six months into his relationship with Peter. After a lot of thought and entirely too much research--more than half of which was so unhelpful he discarded it anyway--he put in the order for the electric menorah in late August. Of course, he didn’t think it would take them until the week after Thanks-freaking-giving to move in together, but it was what it was.

“I didn’t realize those came with cords attached. I thought the whole point of a menorah was to light candles,” Peter said, tone deceptively casual. 

Stiles aimed a look at Peter, like _come on man, you know me,_ and glanced at the instructions to make sure he got the setup right and knew which buttons to push. “I would prefer if my holiday traditions didn’t add to my boyfriend’s trauma. Just a personal preference.” 

“You really don’t have to alter this on my behalf--” Peter broke off when Stiles gave him a hard, fast kiss. 

"Look. Here's the thing about G-d. You do your best to follow the rules, but if you can't for some reason, then it’s better to honor the spirit than to not try at all. I’d think there’s a mitzvah in the genuine effort. This season is about good deeds, if the Hallmark movies are right. Besides, there are usually workarounds for when you can’t perform mitzvot the strictly traditional way," Stiles explained. 

"I just don't want you to miss out on aspects of your...your faith. Your traditions. I know mine meant a lot to me, before--” Peter paused to clear his throat. “I want this to be all you want it to be. Do you understand?” He settled gentle hands on Stiles’ shoulders. 

Stiles whirled and aimed a shaky finger at Peter, not quite poking him in the chest. "Look, my mother lost her mind, so most of this stuff I had to learn on my own. But she was Jewish, and so was my grandmother, and her mother, and back as far as Hales were howling at the moon. I'm a Jew whether I celebrate or not, but it’s...this is a way to connect with my mom. With my _family_ , even if most of them are gone.” 

He pulled away from Peter, checking the menorah’s charge, talking away as the words tumbled past his lips. “Dad and I started doing this awhile ago, after I found a photo album with Mom lighting her menorah as a little girl, but with his schedule…”

“Oh, Stiles,” Peter murmured, but Stiles couldn’t stop, now that the dam had broken.

“And, okay, maybe I can't always light the Shabbat candles, and maybe I've let things slide some years. Maybe it was just me a lot of nights, and monsters galore at the worst possible time, and my traditions are cobbled together like a patchwork quilt I don’t always use. But we're...we're family now, right?"

Out of breath and his voice breaking, Stiles couldn't look at Peter. His eyes stung, and he tried to blink away tears as he unplugged the menorah, switching it to battery power. As long as it stayed lit half an hour, it’d be fine. While he got ahold of himself, Peter crept up behind him, so close his breath warmed the back of Stiles’ neck.

"Yes, Stiles, of course we're family." Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. “I just didn’t want to compromise this for you. But you’re mine, and I’m yours. That’s not going to change. Who knows, maybe next year the rest of the pack can join us.” 

"And subject them to my voice? I don’t know about that." Stiles checked his watch, then peeked out the window to make sure the stars were out. "Okay, we’re good to go. Let's get started. It's the first night, so there are three prayers." 

He almost pressed the buttons that lit the shamash and first candle, then bit off a curse when he realized his prayer book was still in the box. He grabbed his personal Siddur with a relieved breath, stroking the butter-soft green leather. The book had originally been blank, but he’d repurposed it to write the prayers in a way he could easily read--out loud, no less--and understand. 

He shot a grin at Peter. “Okay, couldn’t start without this. I haven’t memorized these yet.” 

Peter shook his head. “Oh, you’ll get there. You’re a smart cookie. Or should I say latke?” 

Stiles snorted, then turned to light the first candles, a push of buttons rather than lighting individual flames, but the familiar sight nonetheless made his heart skip a beat. 

He ran a finger under each word as he slowly sang the prayers--and maybe his voice wasn’t pretty, wavering with emotion as it was, but this was important. When he finished, he shut the Siddur and placed it next to the menorah. 

The feel of Peter’s hands at his waist and his chest to Stiles’ back was comforting as they gazed at the representation of a miracle. 

After a few minutes of silence, Peter dug his chin into Stiles’ shoulder. “So when can we eat those jelly donuts?” 

“You mean you didn’t get into the sufganiyot yet?” Stiles’ brows rose, but he nodded. “Anytime you like, now. I’m impressed you restrained yourself.” 

“Would I ever be so rude?” Peter threaded their fingers and tugged Stiles along to the kitchen. 

“Yes, you definitely would.” Stiles grabbed one from the bakery box and held it up to Peter’s mouth. “Here, take a bite and appreciate the skills of my people.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, but took a bite big enough to squirt jelly down Stiles’ wrist. Stiles squawked, pretending to be shocked, but he couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off his face. 

The warmth of beginning their own holiday traditions kindled in his heart, even if part of it involved Peter getting jelly all over him. 

At least he was nice enough to lick Stiles clean. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
